the_white_narwhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Religions
In the world of Boi'cer, the range of deities is much smaller, with larger overlaps than a traditional 5e pantheon. (In fact, we recommend reading our implementation on Warlocks and Clerics if you are interested in playing either of those classes, or a religious-oriented character). Deities in this setting are usually expressed as a Duality, with worshippers choosing the aspect that most resonates with them. For example Zagan, the figurehead of Tsenzagantism, is both an Oni and a Pig demon. Therefore, his followers are a blend of Fiend and Giant Warlocks, depending on what form of power they are attracted to. For patrons (ie, what clerics gain power from), there is no set parameters beyond the "theme" that the religion provides. Again, each belief has a Duality, with worshippers channelling the singular aspect that appeals most to them A folk religion may simply be a collection of regional superstitions, a deal with a local supernatural monster, or a totem/talisman dedicated to a pagan spirit. For example, the Old Eurabic Pantheon is associated with War and Knowledge, it's followers both a mix of strategical hunters and resourceful shamans. Organised Religions/ Warlock Deities: Celestial: Otherwise known as the Lunar Empire, Celestials act as a heavenly court that exists beyond the realm of man. They exist in their own city on the moon, looking down on the world. When displeased, the Lunar Emperor supposedly calls down calamities on evil people in the form of Monster attacks. Churches dedicated to the Lunar empire include the Gucarahlian Pantheon, Eurabicism, Suchinism, and the Achian Sect. Fey: Remnants of an Old Magic, these deities are typically enshrouded in mystery and have a strong association with the forces of nature and Spren. Travellers often seek them out to implore their favour and grant their deepest wish, but these unusual deities are also known to cause strange curses. The Achian Sect and the Schism of the Orange Ibis are both known to actively worship creatures of the Fey, but their teachings are often considered heretical by outsiders. Fiend: Often associated with trickster deities, fiendish deities draw characteristics from their animal counterpart. Worship of fiends is not exactly frowned upon, though there are negative connotations attached to the idea of dishonoring them in any way. Religions of this kind encapsulate Zemihisim (the Rabbit), Tsenzagantism (the Boar), and the Schism of the Orange Ibis (the Rat). Giant: Otherwise known as Oni, Ogres and Voidbringers. They are agents of chaos, actively seeking the desolation of all established order. Worship to Oni's is usually out of fear, to keep them at bay- though it is not uncommon to see warriors depicting themselves as Oni to make themselves appear more fearsome. Oni worshippers vary greatly depending on the type of Oni, resulting in the Buyukian Sect, Suchinism and Tsenzagantism. Great Old Ones: Worship of G-O-O typically reflects the deification and worship of ancestral spirits and ancient figures throughout ones personal family tree. Because of this, G-O-O worship varies greatly, encompassing the Buyukian Sect, Gucarahlian Pantheon, and Turchian Beliefs. Hexblade: For those more familiar with the works of Brandon Sanderson, Hexblade Warlocks in this setting best reflect the Surgebinders of the Stormlight Archive. This typically involves the concept of bonding with a Spren, with the ability to shapeshift into a Shardblade of the wielders choosing. The gods revered in this context, are typically the "Parent" of the spren being bonded. Turchian Beliefs, Zemihisim and Eurabicism each fall into this category. Folk Religions/ Clerical Patrons: Forge: Berberan Spirits Grave: Yamoto Pantheon, Carnatic Beliefs Life: Hantzu Beliefs, Ulus Deities Light: Ulus Deities Knowledge: Guantzu Beliefs. Old Eurabic Pantheon, Hantzu Beliefs Nature: Carnatic Beliefs, Guantzu Beliefs Tempest: Tehrani Pantheon Trickery: Yamoto Pantheon, Tehrani Pantheon War: Berberan SpiritsCategory:Religion